


The Choices She Makes

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Voyeurism, unknowingly incest then knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: Mary Margaret seems to be trying to drop a hint. Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7 - the tears in your eyes as requested by katleept. I had originally been inspired with a funny idea from FML, but then combined with katleept's prompt it warped into something a little angsty.





	

The first time Emma caught Mary Margaret naked and in _Emma's_ bed, she had snuck back outside not wanting to embarrass her roommate, thankful that the apartment didn’t have any creaky steps. As soon as she had been safely outdoors she had smirked, glad that Mary Margaret taking matters into her own hands in regards to getting over David Nolan. MM must have been pretty horny to no care where she fell to get down to business.

The second time, Mary Margaret had noticed her standing at the foot of the bed gaping (and how could she not, this time Emma had been given a full frontal view). Mary Margaret moaned “Em-ma” and reached out in invitation. Emma nearly fell over her own feet to join her, glad that she had been right about the location being an invitation.

The third time Emma walked in on Mary Margaret plunging a dildo into herself with one hand while the other rubbed frantically at her clit, she was no longer Mary Margaret.

But she was still in Emma’s bed.

‘S-Snow?’

‘Uh-uh ohhh, Emma. Please. Just… go. Uh – don’t watch me,’ begged Snow White, tears forming although her hands kept moving. ‘It’s disgusting isn’t it? What I’m doing?’

‘C-can I stay? Please?’ whispered Emma. ‘It’s my bed.’

Snow let out a choked laugh, ‘Yes, it is your bed.’

‘You’re beautiful Mom. You always have been and always will be.’

Snow sighed in pleasure as Emma’s mouth took over from her hand.


End file.
